dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lincoln vs Kyle
South Park vs The Loud Hous or Comedy Central vs Nickelodeon, 2 kids that attend to be known for their stuff but one is gonna die. 'Prefight' ' Kyle is walking home and then he see Eric Cartman.' Eric: Kyle, something bad is gonna happen to us! Kyle: What is it you fatass? Eric: Ok, there this station that calls itself Nickelodeon and it's spreading wildfire with this stupid shows that want to take over the franchise and i sent a few people but it's not working. Kyle: That's terrible, where are these people! Lincoln: Hey guys, what's going on. Eric: Ahhhh, white hair nickelodeon kid. Kyle: F**k! 'Here We Goooo! Phase 1: A Fractured Start' ' (Theme: Vs Towlie South Park The Fractured But Whole) Lincoln punches Kyle 3 time then Kyle dropkicks him before dashing into him and uppercutting him.' Lincoln: Ow, what was that for? Eric: Don't listen to him, fight for your freedom! Lincoln then tries to kick Kyle but he dodges and then headbutts him with Lincoln punching Kyle in the face and then throwing him into a trash can. 'Phase 2: Heroes in Action' (Theme: Coconuts The Loud House) Kyle gets out of the trashcan and then becomes The Human Kite and shoots lasers at Lincoln and then Lincoln becomes Ace Savvy and the 2 punch each other and then Kite picks up Ace and then throws him on the ground and then throws a kite as Ace throws a bunch of cards at Kite's face as the 2 got hit by each others attacks and the Kite falls to the ground trying to catch his breath only to get kicked by Ace and then gets throwned into the ground and then punched into a tree as he dashes into him. Ace: Face it, your no match for Ace Savvy! Eric: Don't give up Kyle, show him the power of the High Jew Elf King. 'Phase 3: A Jew End' (Theme: Vs Jimmy the Bard South Park The Stick of Truth) As Ace dashed into Kyle, he then became the High Jew Elf King and then smacks Ace with his club. Ace: What? Elf King: Try doing that asshole! The Elf King then beats Ace with his club and then gets a mana potion and then uses it with Ace punching Elf King and then is about to strike again but Elf King used all of his Mana to use the attack Nagasaki and causes a somewhat earthquake and Ace falls over and the Elf King then punches him into the road. ''' '''Ace: I won't be stoppe-! Then a bus runs over Ace with the wheels crushing his head, arms, and torso killing him. Kyle: No one messes with us, right Eric, Eric. Then in a glance, Eric was gone and a note was left. Note: The Ultimate Authoritah Signed, Junko Enoshima. Kyle: Ah goddamn it! ' ' ' ' Category:Children Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:DBXs with multiple phases Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Comedy' Themed DBX Fights